Soeur d'Une Autre Planète
by Dovaogedys
Summary: Une histoire centrée sur la relation fraternelle Kara/Alex qui est, selon moi, la plus importante dans la série car très forte. On y suivra l'évolution dans leur relation au fil du temps. Si certains événements sont tirés de la série, je passerai rapidement à des actions de mon invention. Possibilité de Sanvers dans le futur.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fanfic tournera surtout autour de la relation entre Kara et Alex qui est celle qui, pour moi, est la plus importante dans la série. Si certains événements sont_ canon _(ie arrivent vraiment dans la série), je vais souvent partir sur des événements qui ne le sont pas, histoire que ça soit plus intéressant à la fois pour moi et surtout pour vous :)_

 _Première fanfiction que je reposte ici depuis longtemps. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, alors j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Malgré tout, je prends toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise, tant qu'elle est construite !_

* * *

Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel alors qu'Alexandra Danvers marchait pour rentrer chez elle après une longue journée au Midvale Junior High School. La jeune fille pressa le pas, excitée à l'idée d'arriver pour raconter sa journée à ses parents. Comme à son habitude, elle avait obtenu la meilleure note en sciences et même réussi à battre son record de vitesse en course. C'était le genre de choses que sa petite famille fêtait autour d'un bon repas et d'une soirée au calme, tous les trois.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ainsi que se déroula la soirée, bien au contraire. Alors qu'Alex se trouvait dans sa chambre pour se changer et mieux profiter de la soirée en perspective, elle vit, en jetant un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, arriver son idole. Une figure que tous admiraientt. Superman. Mais que faisait donc Superman ici, chez elle ?

La jeune adolescente aux cheveux bruns scruta par la fenêtre et remarqua que le fameux Kryptonien portait une jeune fille, aux longs cheveux blonds. Alex fronça les sourcils, assaillie par de nombreuses questions. En baissant un peu plus le regard, elle put voir que ses parents sortaient de la maison afin d'aller à la rencontre du super-héros, un ami de Jeremiah Danvers. Ils échangèrent pendant de longues minutes, puis Superman repartit, aussi aisément qu'il était venu… laissant derrière lui la fille blonde.

" Alex, tu peux descendre s'il-te-plait ? "

La voix d'Eliza s'éleva dans la maison et Alex obéit directement, descendant les escaliers rapidement pour rejoindre ses parents. Elle s'immobilisa sur la dernière marche et fixa la nouvelle arrivée, cette fille blonde arrivée _dans les bras de Superman_.

" Kara, je te présente Alexandra. Enfin Alex, ajouta sa mère en voyant le bref regard sombre qu'elle lui lança. Notre fille. Alex, voici Kara. Kara vient de Krypton, et est la cousine de Superman. Il nous a demandé de nous occuper de cette jeune demoiselle pour les temps qui viennent. "

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que les deux jeunes filles, séparées par uniquement un an en âge, mais pourtant par toute une galaxie, se regardaient. Un premier échange visuel qui marqua le début de la plus grande aventure que la vie leur réservait. Quand enfin Alex réussit à dire quelque chose, ce ne fut que :

" Tu es une Kryptonienne ? "

L'étrangère de la maison baissa brièvement le regard avant de regarder à nouveau la fille Danvers et hocha doucement la tête sans dire un mot.

Les parents assistèrent à ce premier contact entre les deux adolescentes avec un peu d'inquiétude. Après tout, Alex pouvait réagir de n'importe quelle façon à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne dans la famille. Pourtant, celle-ci ne dit rien de plus et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de récupérer des couverts et une assiette supplémentaire à joindre à la table. Jeremiah lança un regard à Eliza avec un petit sourire, d'un air soulagé.

* * *

Alex resta silencieuse pendant tout le repas, mais écouta attentivement ce que disaient ses parents et surtout les quelques phrases que prononça Kara. La blonde ne parla pas beaucoup et se contentait surtout de manger avec une extrême lenteur comme si elle avait l'appétit coupé. Chose qui perturba beaucoup Alex, parce que ces pizzas faites maison étaient vraiment délicieuses.

À la fin du repas, Kara se leva et recula d'un pas, en regardant les parents d'Alex.

\- Puis-je me retirer dans ma chambre ? murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr. Mais pour le moment, nous n'avons pas de chambre pour toi. Mais je vais te conduire à la chambre d'Alex où tu pourras dormir. Alex, elle, dormira ici sur le canapé, répondit immédiatement Jeremiah.

\- Je ne vais pas…, commença Alex, les sourcils froncés et un air agacé sur le visage.

\- Alex, ce n'est pas le moment, poursuivit son père sans la regarder.

Le silence retomba alors qu'Eliza se chargea de faire visiter les lieux à la nouvelle occupante de la maison, puis l'emmena dans la chambre de sa fille. Lorsqu'elle redescendit les marches, elle trouva Alex assise sur le canapé, les bras croisés et l'air frustré. Avec un petit sourire triste, elle vint prendre place à côté de la jeune adolescente. D'abord sans un mot, elle commença à défaire la tresse qui ornait les cheveux bruns d'Alex, puis entreprit d'expliquer :

\- Alex, écoute. Kara vient d'arriver sur Terre. Selon Superman, elle s'est retrouvée piégée dans un vaisseau pendant des années, dans une dimension où le temps ne s'écoule pas. Pour elle, la destruction de sa planète, et donc la mort de ses parents, a eu lieu il y a quelques heures à peine. Elle a besoin de temps pour s'adapter, pour faire son deuil.

\- Cette soirée devait être à propos de moi, marmonna la jeune fille.

\- Je sais bien. Et tu t'es très bien comportée pendant cette soirée. Mais nous devons aider Kara à vivre cette période difficile. Toi aussi.

\- J'aimerais bien me coucher maintenant, maman.

Eliza resta quelques secondes assise près de sa fille unique, puis se leva. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front d'Alex avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de s'éloigner.

C'était comme si le monde entier de la jeune fille s'était effondré. Tout d'un coup, elle n'était plus l'unique personne que ses parents regardaient. _Heureusement_ , pensa-t-elle, _cette situation ne durera pas longtemps, et bientôt tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

* * *

Pourtant, le temps passa et la situation ne revint pas à la normale. Kara restait chez les Danvers qui lui firent de plus en plus de place. Elle avait à présent sa chambre là où Alex avait toujours rangé ses jouets et ses jeux. Ce qui ne devait être que temporaire s'éternisa et aux yeux d'Alex, la situation empirait. Tout ne tournait plus qu'autour de Kara, l'enfant prodige qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger et aider à s'adapter.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée lorsque Kara dut faire sa rentrée dans la même école qu'Alex. Cette dernière se rappelait très bien les mots que lui avaient répétés ses parents :

" Prends bien soin d'elle. Sois une soeur responsable et protège-la. "

Alex avait du mal avec ce mot. " Soeur ". Comme beaucoup d'enfants, il y avait eu un temps où elle avait rêvé d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur. Mais avant même l'arrivée de Kara, cette envie avait disparu, et cela n'avait pas empêché ses parents de remplacer leur propre fille avec une inconnue un peu plus jeune et pourtant capable de tellement plus.

Alex et Kara passèrent le portail pour entrer dans la Midvale Junior High School. Les amis de l'aînée se rapprochèrent rapidement.

\- Salut, Alex ! C'est qui elle ? demanda Vicki, la meilleure amie d'Alex.

\- C'est Kara, elle vit chez moi. C'est… C'est un peu comme ma soeur maintenant.

Les jeunes se présentèrent tour à tour, intrigués par cette nouvelle Danvers qui venait d'arriver. Dans leur enthousiasme, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'air attristé de leur amie. Mais celle-ci se reprit bien vite pour arborer le visage qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de montrer, celui d'une grande soeur attentive.

\- Kara, viens, je vais te faire visiter l'école avant que les cours ne commencent.

\- J'arrive, murmura la plus jeune.

Avec un sourire, elle prit la main d'Alex et la suivit dans la cour, puis dans les couloirs, écoutant avec attention tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Bien sûr, Kara n'était pas complètement aveugle et voyait que parfois, Alex ne semblait pas ravie de sa présence, mais il lui semblait que les choses s'arrangeaient de plus en plus, ce qui lui réchauffait le coeur. Après tout, comment ne pas aimer cette famille qui prenait tant soin d'elle ?

Tandis qu'Alex faisait découvrir l'école à Kara, elle tâcha de se montrer gentille, de ne pas se contenter de faire une description brute et dénuée de sentiments. Elle devait montrer à Kara qu'elle serait bien ici, ne pas lui faire regretter d'être là. Ses parents le lui avaient bien répété ce matin, et elle se devait de respecter leur demande. La brune s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, devant la porte de la classe où serait Kara, lorsque la cloche retentit.

\- Ah, c'est l'heure. Mes parents ont dit que je devais attendre avec toi jusqu'à ce que ton prof soit là, et qu'ensuite je pourrais rejoindre ma classe.

\- Merci, Alex, c'est gentil.

\- C'est normal. Ça se passera bien, tu verras, finit Alex juste avant que le reste de la future classe de Kara n'arrive.

La soeur aînée attendit que le professeur de la classe arrive et lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, elle s'avança vers lui.

\- Mr. Harris. Bonjour, je suis Alex Danvers, je crois que le proviseur vous a prévenu. J'accompagne votre nouvelle élève, Kara Danvers.

\- Ah, miss Danvers. En effet, je suis au courant de tout cela, reprit le professeur en regardant Kara. Et bien, miss Kara Danvers, bienvenue à National City. Je vous invite à rejoindre le reste de la classe et je ferai mon possible pour que vous vous adaptiez au mieux.

Alex attendit quelques secondes dans le couloir une fois que Kara fut entrée, puis prit la direction de sa propre salle de classe. Elle soupira longuement mais silencieusement. Au moins lorsqu'elle était en cours, sa vie reprenait un certain sens qu'elle avait avant l'arrivée de la Kryptonienne dans la famille. Elle frappa à la porte et entra en s'excusant pour son retard, sachant que son professeur était au courant de son motif.

\- Miss Danvers, parfait. Prenez donc votre place, je pense que vous n'aurez pas de mal à rattraper votre léger retard, dit la femme qui leur enseignait l'histoire avec un sourire.

\- Merci, madame.

Alex prit sa place près de Vicki et sortit rapidement ses affaires. Quelques secondes plus tard, son amie aux courts cheveux auburn se pencha vers elle.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait une nouvelle personne qui vivait chez toi, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas attirer l'attention de leur enseignante.

\- Oui, désolée, mes parents ne voulaient pas trop que j'en parle, répondit Alex avec le même niveau sonore.

\- En tout cas, elle a l'air super sympa.

\- Hm, oui, elle est gentille.

L'air pensif, Alex commença à griffonner des dessins dans la marge de sa feuille, appuyant sa tête sur sa main. Elle prêta tout de même une oreille à ce que disait le professeur pour ne pas être complètement perdue. Ces heures de cours loin de la maison laissaient le temps à la brune de réfléchir à tous ces événements survenus chez elle les mois précédents. Ce n'était pas toujours facile d'y repenser. Alex avait perdu la place de star qu'elle avait au sein de la maison ; en tant qu'enfant unique, ses parents avaient toujours été là pour elle et uniquement elle - leur travail exclus.

Mais ce temps était révolu depuis que Kara avait fait son entrée à la maison. Alex n'avait rien contre la nouvelle occupante de la résidence Danvers, mais voir ses parents subitement accaparés par une autre qu'elle n'était pas facile.

La jeune fille releva la tête en se souvenant que les élèves de sa classe s'étaient donné rendez-vous sur la plage après les cours.

\- Mince, et je suis censée rester avec Kara… marmonna Alex.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Vicki à voix basse, l'air soucieux.

\- Ce soir, pour la plage. Je dois rester avec Kara, mes parents me l'ont demandé. Du coup, je ne pense pas que je…

\- Mais si, viens, la coupa son amie. Amène Kara, on pourra faire plus ample connaissance.

\- Je... commença Alex.

\- Miss Danvers, Miss Donahue ! Je peux vous aider ?

La voix de leur professeur d'histoire avait brusquement retenti dans la pièce, réduisant chaque élève au silence. Des regards intrigués se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes filles qui baissèrent la tête en rougissant.

\- Non Madame, excusez-nous, répondit Alex d'une petite voix.

\- Bon, c'est ce qu'il me semblait, ajouta Mrs. Jenkins d'un air satisfait.

* * *

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit dans l'école et rapidement, des dizaines d'élèves quittèrent les bâtiments et traversèrent la cour pour partir. Alex suivit les gens de sa classe, mais s'arrêta au niveau du portail pour attendre que Kara sorte. Elle scruta la foule de jeunes élèves d'âges variables jusqu'à apercevoir la tête blonde familière. La Kryptonienne sourit en voyant sa soeur Terrienne et la rejoignit rapidement. _Un peu trop rapidement_ , songea Alex avec inquiétude. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils avant d'entamer la conversation :

\- Alors, cette première journée ?

\- C'était assez étrange, mais sympathique. Mais les gens ne me parlent pas trop, ajouta Kara après quelques secondes.

\- Hm, ils s'y feront. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, mais je vais sur la plage avec des amis avant de rentrer à la maison. Vicki a proposé que tu viennes aussi, ça te dit ?

\- Si tu y vas, alors je vais venir aussi, répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire.

Alex se sentit presque mal d'être aussi rancunière et distante envers la plus jeune alors qu'elle se montrait aussi gentille. Presque.

Les élèves commencèrent à marcher en direction de la plage située non loin de l'école, et Alex accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Vicki, Kara sur les talons. Le trajet se passa sans encombre, les enfants discutant bruyamment de leur journée et de ce qu'ils allaient faire le soir.

Lorsque Kara aperçut l'océan, elle courut sur le sable jusqu'à l'atteindre. Elle avança jusqu'à avoir les pieds dans l'eau, sans même avoir retiré ses chaussures, inconsciente des regards étranges que lui lançaient les autres. Alex grimaça discrètement en suivant la jeune fille alien du regard, mais ne dit rien. Elle préféra entrer en grande discussion avec quelques uns de ses camarades afin de les détourner de Kara. Cela ne marcha que pour un temps.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, ta soeur ? Elle est bizarre… "

Alex faillit répondre que Kara n'était pas sa soeur, mais s'abstint. Elle jeta simplement un coup d'oeil vers l'objet de tous les regards et vit que Kara se tenait debout les pieds dans l'eau, la tête basculée vers l'arrière, et contemplait le ciel et le soleil avec un air béat. La jeune fille brune serra les dents et rejoignit rapidement sa soeur adoptive.

\- Fais un peu attention, tout le monde te regarde. Et te trouve bizarre.

\- Mais, tout est tellement magnifique ici, riposta gentiment Kara. La Terre est si belle.

\- Moins fort, quelqu'un va t'entendre. Et si tu te fais trop remarquer, c'est encore sur moi que ça va retomber, reprit Alex d'un ton agacé.

Cette dernière prit le bras de la Kryptonienne et l'éloigna un peu de l'eau. Elle se tourna vers Kara puis ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre lorsqu'un immense fracas se fit entendre, en direction de la route. Immédiatement, les jeunes se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le bitume pour voir ce qui s'y passait.

Une voiture se trouvait là, renversée et entourée de débris métalliques. La conductrice réussit à s'extirper de la carcasse du véhicule, se tenant la tête qui dégoulinait de sang.

\- Ma…. Ma fille ! Elle est encore dans la voiture !

La voix de la femme s'éleva à l'instant où les premières flammes commencèrent à apparaître, dangereusement près de la voiture.

Tout le monde restait immobile, trop perdu et effrayé pour réagir. Tous sauf Kara qui, sans hésitation, courut droit vers le véhicule. Alex voulut crier et lui dire d'arrêter ça sur le champ, sachant très bien que tout pourrait être découvert. Elle n'en eut pas le temps, Kara avait déjà bondi sur la voiture et arrachait la portière pour extirper la fillette du véhicule en flammes.

Une explosion aveugla les personnes présentes qui durent se couvrir les yeux et reculer devant la chaleur intense. En une seconde, Alex était projetée au sol, trop proche du souffle de l'explosion. Une forte douleur la prit au dos, à l'endroit de l'impact, mais également à l'épaule. L'adrénaline affluant dans son corps, elle ne tint pas vraiment compte de cette douleur.

La fumée se dissipa légèrement et elle put apercevoir la blonde s'éloigner de la voiture en portant l'enfant terrorisée pour la ramener à la mère qui se mit à serrer sa fille en pleurant et en remerciant Kara.

Alex s'élança en avant et attrapa la main de Kara.

\- Vite, on doit partir, s'écria-t-elle.

\- Mais…. commença la plus jeune.

\- Ne discute pas !

Les soeurs Danvers quittèrent rapidement le lieu de l'accident pour rentrer chez elles au pas de course. Alex ne put s'empêcher de regarder régulièrement en arrière, effrayée que quelqu'un les suive. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte d'entrée à leur arrivée et la referma derrière elles.

L'aînée prit une profonde inspiration et tâcha de calmer son coeur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle se tourna vers Kara et ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par Eliza.

\- Les filles ? Je pensais que vous arriveriez plus tôt. Que… Alex, tu es toute pâle !

\- Maman, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle… commença la brune avant d'être interrompue.

\- Eliza, je peux tout vous expliquer, c'est ma faute, s'écria vivement Kara.

Le visage de la mère d'Alex se teinta d'inquiétude. Elle fit signe aux deux filles de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé, s'y installa et joignit les mains. La brillante ingénieure écouta attentivement le récit des adolescentes qui s'entrecoupaient l'une l'autre.

\- Alex, tu étais censée veiller sur elle, lâcha Eliza, la voix pleine de reproches.

\- Je… J'ai essayé, maman, je te…

\- Je vous promets que c'était entièrement ma faute, Eliza, répliqua Kara. Alex a voulu m'arrêter, mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée.

\- Peut-être, mais ça veut dire qu'elle n'a pas essayé avec assez de conviction, reprit l'adulte. Allez faire vos devoirs et je vais, avec Jeremiah, essayer d'étouffer cette histoire.

Alex se leva du canapé, la tête basse, et monta rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Son lit émit un petit grincement lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber dessus en soupirant. _C'est injuste_ , pensa-t-elle.

La jeune fille retira sa veste et laissa échapper un gémissement alors que la douleur dans son épaule se fit plus aiguë. En baissant le regard, elle vit que son t-shirt était imbibé de sang et blêmit. En essayant de garder son calme, elle se leva doucement et descendit les marches d'escalier.

\- Maman…

\- Quoi encore Alex ? répondit sa mère depuis la cuisine.

\- Je ne me...

La brune trébucha sur la table basse et s'effondra. Alors, Eliza surgit de la cuisine et vit immédiatement le sang sur sa fille. La perte de sang expliquait la pâleur et la faiblesse d'Alex ; Eliza ne perdit donc pas de temps et mit en pratique ce que son mari lui avait appris pour soigner ce genre de blessures.

* * *

Alexandra était assise sur le canapé du salon, l'épaule bandée et le bras en écharpe pour éviter tout mouvement qui pourrait arracher ses points de suture. La douleur avait maintenant disparu et elle n'en faisait pas une grosse affaire même si elle était particulièrement déçue de devoir arrêter le sport pour quelques temps.

Par la fenêtre, la jeune fille aperçut son père et Kara qui discutaient, debout au fond de leur jardin. Une certaine nostalgie prit la fille Danvers lorsqu'elle songea que quelques mois plus tôt, c'était avec elle que Jeremiah avait de longues discussions. Les choses avaient bien changé. En plissant les yeux, elle vit que l'homme donnait une paire de lunettes à la blonde. _Des lunettes ? Pourquoi des lunettes ? Kara voit parfaitement bien._ Alex voulut croiser les bras d'un air mécontent, mais la douleur dans son épaule la rappela à l'ordre. Au lieu de ça, elle choisit de se replonger dans son travail, pour ne plus penser qu'à son problème de physique.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, dans lequel Alex a encore beaucoup beaucoup de mal avec Kara, ce qui est compréhensible en un sens. Évidemment, les choses changeront ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut aux quelques lecteurs de ma fic ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu pour ce chapitre :')_

 _Il est un peu plus court que le premier, j'en suis désolée. Mais mes cours ont repris et je suis dans un nouveau cadre, donc plus de stress et moins de temps pour le moment. J'écris quand même un peu de temps en temps, d'où l'arrivée du chapitre ! J'espère que vous en serez contents, même si j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir rushé pour l'écrire... Le prochain mettra sûrement plus de temps à arriver._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ce jour était très important pour Alex. C'était sa première course longueur S au triathlon, soit 750 mètres de natation, 20 kilomètres de vélo et 5 de course à pied. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle s'entraînait avec son club pour participer à cette course. Pourtant, elle essaya de ne pas penser au fait que ses parents ne seraient certainement pas là, puisqu'ils devaient emmener Kara à Metropolis pour y voir Clark Kent. Durant les derniers mois, elle avait appris - et juré de ne rien révéler - que le célèbre journaliste du _Daily Planet_ était en réalité Superman, soit le cousin de Kara.

Après avoir récupéré son dossard, la jeune fille rejoignit le parc à vélos afin de poser ses affaires à son emplacement, numéro 257. _Tu es prête, Alex, ça va super bien se passer !_ Elle déposa soigneusement son casque sur le sol avec ses gants et ses lunettes, disposa ses chaussures de la manière la plus judicieuse pour ne pas perdre de temps durant les transitions. Gardant son sweat aux couleurs du club, Alex commença à s'échauffer avec sérieux pour être prête au moment du départ. Ses petits exercices furent brusquement interrompus par une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

" Alex ! On est là ! "

L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns se tourna et aperçut ses parents et Kara se faufiler entre les autres spectateurs pour atteindre les barrières métalliques qui séparaient le public des athlètes. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle s'avança pour les rejoindre.

\- Mais je croyais que… entama Alex.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il était bien plus important que nous venions ici aujourd'hui, la coupa la fille blonde en souriant.

\- Kara a vraiment insisté pour que nous venions. Et ça nous faisait plaisir aussi, évidemment, poursuivit le père de la famille.

\- Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! s'exclama Alex, émue.

Un coup de sifflet de la part d'un des arbitres retentit, et Eliza conseilla à sa fille d'aller rejoindre les autres puis l'embrassa sur le front. Alex hocha vivement la tête, leur fit un dernier signe et alla déposer son sweat avec ses affaires. En rejoignant les autres concurrents, elle se sentait désormais beaucoup plus sereine et prête à aller au bout de cette course.

Comme avant chaque événement sportif, la triathlète entreprit de faire le vide dans son esprit, pour se calmer et visualiser ce qui l'attendait. Elle n'entendait plus ni le speaker qui hurlait dans son micro, ni les autres concurrents qui parlaient entre eux, ni le brouhaha causé par les nombreux spectateurs. Une seule voix parvenait à ses oreilles : celle de Kara, qui l'encourageait.

Alex ajusta le bonnet sur sa tête, mit en place ses lunettes et attendit. Lorsque le coup du départ retentit, elle s'élança en courant vers l'eau en même temps que des dizaines de sportifs.

* * *

Lorsqu'Alex passa la ligne d'arrivée, la première chose qu'elle vit fut l'immense sourire de Kara qui l'acclamait avec ferveur. Avec l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir, elle sentit ses jambes trembler et fut guidée par des bénévoles vers le ravitaillement final. Elle prit brièvement le temps de s'hydrater et de refaire le plein d'énergie, puis alla directement voir sa famille.

\- Bravo Alex, nous sommes très fiers de toi ! s'exclama son père.

\- Une très belle course, ajouta sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Merci maman, merci papa, murmura la jeune fille en essayant de calmer son coeur et sa respiration qui conservaient un rythme effréné.

\- Je suis super contente d'être venue te voir, c'était incroyable ! s'écria Kara en trépignant.

Alex s'écarta des bras de sa mère pour regarder sa récente soeur adoptive et lui sourit.

\- Merci Kara, je suis contente que vous soyez venus.

Le couple Danvers observa avec joie les deux filles se serrer dans une étreinte beaucoup plus sincère que quelques mois plus tôt. Kara relâcha sa grande soeur et recula d'un pas.

\- Je vais aller chercher mes affaires et on pourra rentrer, lança Alex qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour réunir ses affaires dans le parc à vélos et pour en ressortir. Elle rejoignit sa famille auprès de la voiture et aida son père à charger le vélo, avant d'embarquer avec les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Oui, même Kara.

* * *

Alex sortit de la salle de bain, fraîchement lavée et les cheveux encore mouillés. Elle bâilla longuement, résultat de la fatigue accumulée au cours de cette dure journée. Pourtant, au lieu de se coucher directement, elle se faufila par sa fenêtre pour aller s'asseoir sur le toit. Là, elle admira la vue de National City qu'elle avait, ces immenses buildings qui s'élevaient dans le ciel comme s'ils allaient toucher les étoiles.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Kara apparaître devant elle, flottant dans les airs.

\- Kara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa la plus jeune des deux soeurs. En fait, je voulais te proposer une petite balade.

\- Une… balade ? s'interrogea Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu aimerais survoler un peu les environs ? Passer au dessus du fleuve ?

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable, Kara. Maman et papa ne veulent pas que tu fasses ce genre de choses, tenta Alex.

\- Oh, allez. Tu vas voir !

L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds saisit délicatement les mains de sa soeur née sur Terre et lui fit placer ses pieds sur les siens. En étirant son sourire, elle commença à s'élever dans les airs, transportant ainsi Alex dont les yeux se mirent à briller.

\- Wow, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! On vole !

\- Oui, c'est incroyable, répondit Kara en riant.

Les deux soeurs commencèrent ainsi à survoler des champs et des prairies, loin des lueurs des habitations. Puis Kara les mena en direction de National City et plongea en direction du fleuve alors qu'Alex retenait son souffle avec stupeur. Elles frôlèrent l'eau et réveillèrent quelques canards qui se reposaient paisiblement au bord. Un éclat de rire s'échappa de la bouche de la plus âgée des deux soeurs. C'était une expérience surréaliste, quelque chose que personne n'imaginait possible avant l'arrivée de Superman des années auparavant.

Leur petite escapade dura quelques minutes, puis Kara les ramena sur le toit, près de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Alex, là où elles étaient parties.

\- Merci pour cette petite balade, c'était vraiment incroyable, dit Alex à voix basse pour ne pas alerter ses parents.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de partager ce moment avec toi.

\- Alexandra Danvers. Viens ici immédiatement.

La voix de son père venait de sa chambre. Alex déglutit difficilement, nerveuse en entendant son prénom complet, et entra par la fenêtre pour découvrir ses parents dans la pièce.

\- À quoi pensiez-vous ? commença Jeremiah d'un air mécontent.

\- On voulait juste prendre un peu l'air, papa. On a été prudentes, personne ne nous a vues !

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre, Alex ? poursuivit sa mère, d'une voix plus calme.

\- J'ai fait vraiment attention, Eliza, enchaîna rapidement Kara pour prendre la défense de sa soeur.

\- Bon, ça ne sert à rien de poursuivre cette conversation. Nous allons espérer que personne ne vous a vues et...

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le bruit de la sonnette qui retentit dans la maison. Jeremiah et Eliza échangèrent des regards inquiets, puis intimèrent aux filles de rester à l'étage sans se faire remarquer avait d'aller ouvrir la porte à leur mystérieux visiteur.

Après quelques secondes, Alex et Kara se concertèrent silencieusement et se mirent d'accord pour aller écouter ce qui se passait. Elles purent entendre, l'une avec beaucoup plus de facilité, une voix d'homme venant de la porte d'entrée.

\- … du DEO. Nous menons des études sur les êtres vivants qui ne viennent pas de notre planète. Je sais qu'il y a dans cette maison une jeune fille pour le moins… inhabituelle. Nous aimerions qu'elle vienne avec nous afin que nous puissions l'étudier. Et discuter en détail également.

\- Je suis désolé, commença Jeremiah d'une voix ferme. Mais vous ne pouvez pas venir ainsi chez nous et réclamer une enfant.

\- Monsieur Danvers, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.

La voix était assez inquiétante, surtout au vu des propos qu'elle tenait.

\- Écoutez, pourquoi ne sortirions-nous pas ? reprit le père de famille. Venez donc dehors avec moi quelques instants, pour que nous discutions.

Alex tourna la tête vers Kara, intriguée. Elle ne pouvait désormais plus entendre ce que les deux hommes se disaient ; ils venaient de quitter la maison.

\- Tu les entends ?

\- Oui, répondit Kara en chuchotant. Jeremiah lui propose un marché. Il va travailler pour eux pour partager ses connaissances de Krypton et des Kryptoniens… et en échange, ils me laissent tranquille.

\- Pardon ? manqua de s'écrier Alex. Il répond quoi ?

\- Il a l'air d'accord, poursuivit Kara l'air surpris.

\- Oh papa, qu'as-tu fait ? murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

* * *

Alex avait pris l'habitude de moins voir son père. Il passait la majeure partie de la journée dans un endroit inconnu, avec ce… groupe qu'était le DEO. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle était malheureuse : même avant d'être recruté, il travaillait beaucoup et c'était donc une simple routine un peu différente de celle d'avant.

De plus, lorsqu'il rentrait, il en profitait pour passer plus de temps avec ses filles, chose qu'appréciaient particulièrement Kara et Alex. Jeremiah avait décidé de les emmener camper pour un week-end. Ainsi se retrouvèrent-elles sur la route d'un grand parc naturel pour y passer deux jours.

\- Et voilà, les filles, on va s'arrêter là !

\- Wow, c'est vraiment super beau, s'exclama Kara, le nez presque appuyé contre la fenêtre de la voiture.

\- Ah oui, ça c'est sûr, renchérit Jeremiah avec un immense sourire.

Le père de famille quitta la route pour suivre un chemin non goudronné, jusqu'à s'arrêter près d'un lac aux reflets turquoises. Les filles jaillirent de la voiture avec enthousiasme et il dut les retenir pour les empêcher de partir immédiatement à l'aventure dans les bois environnants.

\- Il faut d'abord monter la tente avant de filer, les rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

\- Oui papa, désolée ! s'écria Alex avec un sourire signalant qu'elle était tout sauf désolée.

\- Nous sommes à vos ordres, chef !

Leurs rires résonnèrent autour du lac, témoin de la bonne humeur de la petite famille presque au complet.

Lorsque la tente fut montée, Jeremiah leur proposa de les emmener se promener afin de mieux découvrir la flore des environs. Les filles furent très enthousiastes à cette idée, ce qui réchauffa le coeur de l'agent du DEO.

Alex prit la tête sur le sentir qu'ils suivaient, marchant d'un bon rythme. Bien que Kara soit infatigable, Alex se défendait également plutôt bien et put maintenir l'allure sur une longue distance. Elle passait réellement un excellent moment et ne regrettait pas d'être venue dans un cadre aussi magnifique et avec une telle compagnie.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns marqua une pause en haut d'une bosse, à la fois pour reprendre son souffle et calmer son coeur, mais aussi pour observer les environs. Là, elle entendit le clapotis de l'eau d'une rivière en contrebas.

\- J'entends de l'eau ! lança-t-elle avant de courir sur le sentier pour atteindre la fameuse rivière.

Une fois au bord de l'eau, elle s'arrêta et s'accroupit pour laisser tremper ses mains dans l'eau pure mais glacée. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres sans même qu'elle le remarque. Kara la rejoignit peu après et se pencha auprès d'elle.

\- Quel endroit superbe, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas gâcher le calme de ce lieu qui avait une allure magique.

\- Tu as bien choisi, Alex. On va pouvoir faire une pause ici, au bord de l'eau, ajouta son père lorsqu'il atteignit les filles.

\- Je peux tremper mes pieds dans l'eau ? demanda Kara avec un grand sourire.

\- Évidemment, Kara, l'autorisa Jeremiah.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds actuellement relevés en une queue-de-cheval s'assit sur une pierre et retira chaussures et chaussettes avant de glisser ses pieds dans l'eau froide. Malgré sa constitution Kryptonienne, elle frissonna légèrement à ce contact mais ne perdit pas son sourire.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi au bord de cette fameuse rivière qui fut le lieu de beaucoup de moments qui resteraient gravés parmi les meilleurs dans leurs mémoires.

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques minutes, et des étoiles commençaient à apparaître, par centaines, par milliers. Alex était étendue dans l'herbe, les bras sous la tête et observait le ciel. Elle entendit Kara se coucher auprès d'elle afin de scruter cette immensité infinie.

\- À la maison, on ne voit pas autant d'étoiles, chuchota Alex sans détourner le regard des lueurs dans le ciel.

\- C'est vrai, confirma sa soeur adoptive.

\- C'est ce que je déteste avec la ville. On ne peut pas apprécier ce genre de vue là-bas, les lumières artificielles gâchent tout, poursuivit la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

\- Et dire que certains n'ont jamais pu voir autant d'étoiles, soupira Kara.

Les deux soeurs restèrent silencieuses après ce court échange, profitant à la fois de la vue, mais aussi de la présence de l'autre. Au fil des mois, elles avaient appris à s'apprécier, surtout Alex qui s'était montrée très réticente au début.

\- C'était comment, Krypton ? murmura la plus âgée des deux filles.

\- Maman me racontait toujours qu'elle était bien plus belle des années avant ma naissance, que la planète n'allait pas bien. Malgré ça… je l'ai toujours trouvée superbe. Les bâtiments n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux sur Terre. La géométrie n'était pas du tout respectée. Tout le monde circulait en petit vaisseau plutôt qu'en voiture. Le ciel n'apparaissait pas bleu, mais rosé. Le soir, on pouvait apercevoir deux satellites naturels, encore plus gros que la Lune.

Alex écouta avec attention le récit de Kara dont la voix tremblait légèrement avec l'émotion. En tournant un peu la tête, elle vit des larmes briller dans les yeux de sa jeune soeur. Elle prit alors sa main dans la sienne et la serra, pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. Un silence confortable s'installa entre elles pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que finalement Kara le brise.

" Merci, Alex. "

* * *

Eliza se tenait sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée de leur maison lorsqu'elle vit la voiture de son mari approcher. Elle sourit à la perspective de revoir sa famille après ces quelques jours en plein air.

Alex sortit en premier de la voiture à peine garée pour rejoindre sa mère.

\- C'était génial ! Un vrai bonheur ! s'exclama-t-elle pleine d'entrain.

\- Je vois ça, vous me semblez tous ravis, répondit la femme blonde sans perdre son sourire.

\- On en a bien profité, ajouta Jeremiah qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Venez donc manger, nous rangerons après et vous pourrez me raconter votre escapade.

La famille s'installa à table, autour d'un excellent repas préparé par la maîtresse de maison. Les filles étaient encore toutes excitées par cette sortie du week-end et s'empressèrent de tout raconter à Eliza, dans les moindres détails.

Alex se servait du dessert en finissant son récit des dernières activités du week-end lorsque le téléphone de son père se mit à sonner. Elle releva la tête pour le voir aller décrocher.

" Agent Danvers, j'écoute. Oui. Oui. Non, pas du tout. Très bien, je comprends. "

Après ce court échange, l'homme aux cheveux bruns raccrocha et se tourna vers elles. Il semblait légèrement attristé, et pourtant déterminé.

\- C'était Hank, du DEO. Je dois partir en mission avec lui et d'autres agents, au Pérou. Pour y appréhender un alien qui se serait montré hostile.

\- Au Pérou !? Mais pour combien de temps ? demanda Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra. Mais j'espère être vite rentré, lui répondit son père. Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne vous rendrez même pas compte de mon absence, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Peu de temps après, Alex était debout devant la maison et regardait son père partir en voiture pour une nouvelle mission. Elle resta là un moment, même lorsque les phares du véhicule n'étaient plus visibles, et soupira. _Oui, le temps passera vite_.

Et pourtant, si elle avait su…

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Comme vous vous en doutez si vous êtes attentifs, la fameuse mission de Jeremiah aura une issue assez tragique... Mais ce sera à voir dans le prochain chapitre ;)_

 _Comme avant, les reviews sont très appréciées, surtout quand elles sont construites :)_

 _Et merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire et/ou qui la mettent en favoris !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde ! Ça y est, j'ai fini le chapitre 3 de la fic alors je la poste direct. Désolée de l'attente, j'espère que vous trouverez ce chapitre à votre goût. Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

La douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte dans tout son corps, mais surtout particulièrement dans ses mains, dans ses mains mais aussi dans son coeur. Chaque choc était plus violent que le précédent. Le goût ferreux du sang emplissait sa bouche.

" Alex, Alex arrête ! " s'écria une voix près de son oreille alors que des mains la tirèrent en arrière.

Sa vue était brouillée par des larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Des bras furent immédiatement autour d'elle pour la serrer et Alex se sentit trembler et faiblir alors que ses jambes lâchèrent.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tôt…_

Alex et Kara rentraient des cours, contentes que la journée se termine enfin. Sur leur chemin, elles échangèrent à propos de leurs journées respectives. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de leur père en mission pour le DEO et il était censé revenir sous peu, ce qui rendait les filles particulièrement excitées à cette idée.

Alex passa la porte d'entrée de la maison en premier et posa son sac au pied des escaliers.

\- Maman, on est là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Alex, Kara… murmura une petite voix.

Eliza s'approcha des deux adolescentes et les prit directement dans ses bras. Cela commença à éveiller les soupçons d'Alex qui releva la tête pour regarder sa mère avec inquiétude.

\- Maman, ça va ?

\- Oh, Alex… reprit Eliza.

Au ton de sa voix et à ses yeux rougis et emplis de larmes, Alex sut immédiatement que ça n'allait pas. Un terrible sentiment commença à s'emparer d'elle et elle dut lutter pour rester où elle était.

\- C'est… C'est Jeremiah. Il… Oh mon Dieu, essaya d'expliquer sa mère sans y parvenir.

\- N-non… C'est impossible, marmonna Kara d'une toute petite voix qui se brisa sur le dernier mot.

\- Le DEO a appelé… I-il… il ne reviendra pas, poursuivit tant bien que mal la mère de famille.

Un hoquet s'échappa de la bouche de Kara tandis qu'Alex restait immobile, silencieuse, en état de choc. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds passa ses bras autour d'Eliza et l'étreignit lorsqu'elle fondit en larmes. Ces sanglots étaient les seuls sons qui retentissaient dans la pièce et Alex ne bougeait toujours pas. Son regard était perdu dans le vide alors que ses yeux bruns fixaient le mur sans le voir. Un énorme sentiment de vide commença à l'envahir, une douleur grandissante apparut dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, aucune larme ne vint mouiller ses joues. Aucun cri ne l'échappa. Aucune rage ne vint l'ébranler. Rien que le vide.

Elle sentit les bras d'Eliza l'enlacer et elle se retrouva contre sa mère et Kara, qui pleuraient toutes les deux à chaudes larmes. Rien de tout ceci n'était indolore pour Alex, bien au contraire. Son coeur lui faisait un mal de chien à se serrer ainsi, mais elle se sentait juste vide. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent.

Pourtant c'était faux. Maintenant, elle avait des responsabilités, bien plus qu'avant. Sans son père, elle devrait accomplir beaucoup plus de choses à la maison.

* * *

Alex était allongée dans son lit, sur le dos. La lueur de la lune lui permettait de scruter le plafond de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis des heures, depuis qu'elle avait appris la terrible nouvelle. Pas pleuré une larme. Un spécialiste l'aurait décrite comme en état de choc, comme quoi elle gardait profondément ancrées en elle toutes les émotions qui lui venaient, ce qui n'avait évidemment rien de bon.

Elle se tourna lentement sur le côté pour regarder vers sa fenêtre. Elle perçut dans la chambre adjacente, celle de Kara, des sanglots. À ce son, Alex ne put rester indifférente et se glissa hors de son lit. Sans un bruit, elle rejoignit la chambre de sa soeur adoptive et y entra ; les sanglots cessèrent brusquement.

\- Alex ?

\- Je suis là, Kara, chuchota l'aînée des deux soeurs en se glissant dans le lit qui occupait la pièce.

\- Oh Alex, gémit doucement Kara.

La jeune fille Kryptonienne vint contre Alex, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule et ses larmes humidifiant le pyjama de cette dernière.

Revivre l'expérience traumatisante qu'est celle de perdre un parent était vraiment terrible pour Kara qui se sentait complètement perdue. Elle put sentir la main d'Alex caresser ses cheveux dans un geste rassurant et qui se voulait apaisant.

Les deux soeurs restèrent ainsi, en silence, jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

Ni Alex ni Kara n'allèrent à leur école les jours suivants, la seconde parce qu'elle était encore trop perturbée par la perte de son père adoptif et la première parce qu'elle ne parlait presque plus et n'avait toujours pas pleuré ni fait ses adieux à son père. Sa mère hésitait désormais à consulter un spécialiste, réellement inquiète pour elle, et commençait à chercher des adresses.

Une semaine après la terrible nouvelle de la mort de Jeremiah, il fallait au reste de la famille Danvers reprendre le cours de leur vie, bien qu'elle ait changé de manière irrémédiable.

Alex attrapa de quoi manger pour le petit-déjeuner afin de manger en chemin et attendit Kara qui vint la rejoindre après quelques minutes. Sans parler, elle l'interrogea simplement du regard afin de s'assurer qu'elle était prête. Kara lui répondit par un petit hochement de tête et un faible sourire qu'elle réussit à esquisser.

Eliza les embrassa toutes les deux et les regarda partir pour l'école, le coeur serré. Elle attendit de ne plus les voir au bout du chemin pour refermer la porte.

Les premières heures de cours furent terribles pour Alex. Longues et particulièrement dénuées d'intérêt. Vicky essaya bien de lui remonter un peu le moral, ayant appris ce qui s'était passé par Eliza, mais aucune de ses tentatives n'avait fonctionné et elle avait fini par laisser son amie tranquille. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ce fut un soulagement pour Alex car elle annonçait la pause du midi. Sans attendre, elle rangea ses affaires, mit son sac sur son dos et quitta la salle de classe.

À peine dehors, une certaine scène attira son regard. Kara était acculée contre un mur par un garçon de deux ans son aîné, un certain Samy. Il était réputé pour ne pas être très futé, mais vraiment lourd. Évidemment, Kara ne faisait rien pour le repousser : garder le secret avant tout. En avançant, Alex perçut quelques mots venant du garçon.

\- … Non mais c'est vrai, tu sèches les cours comme ça et tu te pointes comme une fleur. Alors Danvers ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

En remarquant qu'il levait la main vers Kara pour la pousser un peu contre le mur, Alex vit rouge. Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et avança droit vers les deux élèves.

Là, elle le saisit vivement par les cheveux et l'écarta de sa soeur.

\- Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça ! Tu comprends ? Tu comprends ?

\- Ah ! Oui, oui… aïe ! Lâche moi, espèce de malade ! Je la touche pas, ta soeur bizarroïde !

Un sentiment de rage envahit le corps d'Alex et elle poussa fermement vers le mur, à un mètre de Kara. Au passage, elle lui bloqua la jambe avec son pied pour le déséquilibrer. Sans réfléchir, Alex se jeta sur lui. Un coup vint heurter son visage, et la douleur dans sa lèvre lui indiqua qu'elle était probablement ouverte. À son tour, elle frappa de toutes ses forces l'élève, et avant qu'il puisse se reprendre, elle se mit à enchaîner les coups avec un rythme rapide et une force grandissante. Un nouveau coup atteignit son ventre et lui coupa le souffle.

Des larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle se rua à nouveau sur Samy.

Les " Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça " qu'elle s'obstinait à répéter devinrent des " Il est parti et ne reviendra plus jamais, je ne le reverrai plus jamais " marmonnés entre deux sanglots et deux coups.

La douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte dans tout son corps, mais surtout particulièrement dans ses mains, dans ses mains mais aussi dans son coeur. Chaque choc était plus violent que le précédent. Le goût ferreux du sang emplissait sa bouche.

" Alex, Alex arrête ! " s'écria une voix près de son oreille alors que des mains la tirèrent en arrière.

Sa vue était brouillée par des larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Des bras furent immédiatement autour d'elle pour la serrer et Alex se sentit trembler et faiblir alors que ses jambes lâchèrent.

Elle tomba à genoux, les bras de Kara toujours autour de ses épaules. Son corps entier était secoué de sanglots qui semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Inconsciente de la foule d'élèves qui les entourait et des professeurs qui arrivaient de tous les côtés, elle demeura à genoux sur le sol goudronné de la cour, à pleurer contre Kara. La douleur dans son visage et son ventre cognait au rythme des battements de son coeur et pourtant elle l'ignorait. Mais la seule douleur qui lui faisait réellement mal était celle interne, celle lui rappelant sans cesse la disparition de son père.

" Alexandra et Kara Danvers. Venez avec moi, je vous prie. "

La voix ferme du principal s'éleva au dessus du brouhaha généré par les élèves. En sentant Kara se redresser, Alex fit de même malgré ses jambes flageolantes. Pour autant, à aucun moment les deux soeurs ne se séparèrent ou ne rompirent le contact. L'aînée ne lança pas un regard vers Samy qui se releva avec l'aide de l'infirmière, et commença à suivre le chef de l'établissement. Des chuchotements résonnèrent autour des filles lorsqu'elles traversèrent la foule amassée dans la cour. Kara attrapa le sac d'Alex au passage, afin de ne pas le laisser à la disposition de tous ; pour autant, elle ne lâcha pas Alex dont le corps était encore secoué de sanglots.

* * *

Eliza avait été appelée par l'école afin de venir s'entretenir avec le principal et récupérer ses filles. Heureusement, Alex n'avait pas eu de sanction plus lourde qu'une semaine de retenue, sans doute parce qu'elle avait été interrompue avant de blesser Samy plus gravement. De plus, les parents de ce dernier ne décidèrent pas de porter plainte, à condition qu'Alex présente ses excuses.

De retour à la maison, Alex subit silencieusement les remontrances de sa mère, puis monta rapidement les escaliers. Elle rejoignit la salle de bains pour essuyer le sang qui ornait encore son visage. Face au miroir, la jeune fille observa son reflet ; tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était une fille perdue au regard infiniment triste, le visage arborant des traces de coups, l'un sur la mâchoire et l'autre au niveau de la tempe, du sang séché de sa lèvre jusqu'au menton. Avec des gestes lents et presque mécaniques, elle entreprit de se débarbouiller, grimaçant légèrement à la douleur qu'elle ressentit en passant sa main sur les récents hématomes. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle coupa l'eau et entendit quelques petits coups contre la porte. Alex reconnut qui était là à sa façon de frapper.

\- Entre, Kara, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Alex, murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fait mal, et…

\- Alex, tu sais bien que non, dit Kara d'une voix douce. Mais merci d'être intervenue quand même.

Kara avança vers sa soeur pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles se sentaient toutes les deux à la place qui leur revenait. Un endroit où elles se sentaient bien et en sécurité.

\- Il me manque, lâcha Alex dans un souffle.

\- Je sais. À moi aussi, ajouta Kara en chuchotant.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Kara, je te le promets.

\- Et moi pour toi, répondit la plus jeune en esquissant un faible sourire.

* * *

Lorsque son réveil sonna le lendemain, Alex n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir de son lit. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement de mécontentement et coupa la sonnerie avant de sortir très lentement de sous sa couette. Sa lèvre la brûlait un peu, amer souvenir de la veille. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à une photo d'elle, Kara et leur père, prise lors de leur sortie camping et soupira tristement. Songeant à son père, elle put presque entendre sa voix résonner dans sa tête lui intimant de se préparer plus vite.

La jeune fille refit donc son lit et commença à se préparer pour retourner affronter le regard des autres à l'école. Après les événements survenus la veille, la journée s'annonçait loin d'être facile.

Un peu plus tard, Alex et Kara partirent pour l'école, après une longue discussion avec Eliza à propos de ce qui s'était passé des heures plus tôt. Le trajet s'effectua dans un silence confortable, les deux soeurs complètement habituées à la présence de l'autre.

Lorsque l'établissement commença à être visible, Kara perdit toute motivation pour s'y rendre. Elle soupira longuement avant de lâcher :

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller.

\- Je sais, Kara. Moi non plus… Mais on a pas le choix, lui dit Alex d'une voix calme en lui frottant le bras.

\- On mange ensemble à midi ? demanda la plus jeune, pleine d'espoir.

\- Évidemment. J'ai maths juste avant, mais je sortirai rapidement, répondit sa grande soeur en souriant.

Après avoir fait cette simple promesse, les deux soeurs se séparèrent avec un peu moins de réticence. En se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe, Alex sentait les regards des autres élèves. Son visage arborait les traces des coups de la bagarre de la veille, sa lèvre était encore enflée, rougie et douloureuse. Sur son passage, les gens s'arrêtaient de parler pour qu'ensuite des chuchotements s'élèvent dans le couloir derrière elle. Pourtant, Alex ne dit rien et releva légèrement le menton. Elle arriva devant la salle en même temps que son professeur et put donc entrer directement pour aller s'installer à sa place.

Vicky vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle et lui sourit, un sourire chaleureux qu'Alex ne pouvait qu'adorer.

\- Salut, Lexie ! s'exclama-t-elle au milieu du brouhaha ambiant des élèves qui s'installaient.

\- Vicky, salut. C'est gentil de ne pas me fuir comme la peste, répondit Alex en souriant légèrement.

\- Vicky nota bien qu'une petite lueur manquait dans le regard de son amie, et espéra de tout coeur qu'elle pourrait la rallumer un jour. Elle sortit ses affaires afin d'être prête pour le cours mais resta tournée vers Alex.

\- Comment pourrais-je te fuir voyons ? J'ai besoin de toi, moi ! dit-elle en continuant de sourire.

\- Ravie de servir à quelque chose, reprit Alex en jouant pensivement avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais leur professeur débuta le cours et elle dut s'abstenir. Elle échangea simplement un sourire avec son amie avant de se pencher sur son cours. Machinalement, elle passa sa langue sur la coupure qui ornait sa lèvre, geste qu'elle avait déjà pris l'habitude de faire depuis quelques heures.

Alex prêta une oreille à moitié attentive au cours que faisait son professeur. Ses pensées avaient toujours tendance à dériver, chose qui peut paraître assez normale et compréhensible au vu de ce qui lui était arrivé les jours précédents. Elle veilla tout de même à ne pas se faire remarquer, elle était après tout déjà dans le collimateur du principal de l'école.

Le cours se passa sans interruption et sans problème, mais Alex fut tout de même soulagée d'entendre la sonnerie de fin. Puis elle se souvint que c'était le moment où elle était censée aller voir Samy afin de lui présenter ses excuses et ce soulagement retomba. _Génial_ , pensa-t-elle.

Alex partit donc à la recherche de son camarade et finit par le trouver avec ses amis dans la cour. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers lui, d'un pas un peu incertain.

\- Euh, Samy ?

Le garçon se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils, l'air suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demande-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Je... Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, commença Alex d'une voix calme bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. J'étais… Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi comme ça, par surprise. Je te présente mes excuses.

\- Hm, d'accord, répondit Samy sans perdre son air suspicieux. Ben… Merci.

\- Je t'en prie, finit Alex avant de s'éloigner rapidement pour rejoindre sa prochaine salle de cours.

* * *

 _Trois mois plus tard_

Le temps avait passé et Kara et Alex étaient de plus en plus proches. Elles se rendaient régulièrement ensemble sur la tombe de leur père afin de passer un moment auprès de lui. En revenant de leur petite sortie habituelle un samedi matin, Alex reçut un message sur son téléphone.

\- C'est Vicky. Elle me propose de sortir un peu en ville et de rester chez elle ce soir, s'exclama presque Alex l'air ravi.

\- Super, répondit Kara, sincèrement contente.

\- Ça te va si j'y vais ? s'assura sa soeur.

\- Oui, évidemment, tu veux y aller alors vas-y voyons !

Alex se mit à sourire encore plus et embrassa sa petite soeur sur la joue. Elle répondit rapidement à son amie pour lui dire qu'elle la rejoindrait un heure plus tard, pour lui laisser le temps de préparer ses affaires.

Alex retrouva Vicky l'heure suivante, et elles commencèrent à se promener en ville en discutant avec énergie. Depuis quelques temps, la vie d'Alex reprenait peu à peu un cours normal après la tragédie qui avait frappé sa famille, et de tels moments d'insouciance avec sa meilleure amie étaient grandement appréciés.

\- Oh regarde ! On pourrait acheter des bijoux coordonnés ! s'écria Vicky en passant devant un magasin de bijoux artisanaux.

\- C'est une excellente idée, répondit Alex avec joie.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans le magasin et commencèrent à regarder tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Alex s'arrêta devant les colliers en regardant particulièrement ceux qui arboraient une étrange pierre verte. Elle se sentait complètement intriguée par cette pierre et sursauta lorsque Vicky apparut à côté d'elle.

\- Wow, j'adore ceux-là ! En plus cette couleur te va très bien je trouve.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont jolis, confirma Alex avec un sourire.

\- Mesdemoiselles, vous voyez quelque chose qui vous intéresse ? Oh oui, ceux-ci ont été faits à partir de morceaux de météorites qui sont tombées il y a des années dans le Kansas, expliqua la vendeuse, une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années.

\- Ils te plaisent, Vicky ? demanda Alex à son amie.

\- Je les adore !

\- Alors on va en prendre deux, madame.

La vendeuse prit délicatement deux des colliers et se dirigea vers la caisse. Elle récupéra l'argent des filles et leur tendit les bijoux en souriant.

\- En vous remerciant, passez une bonne journée.

\- Merci, vous aussi, répondit Vicky avant de sortir du magasin en arborant son nouveau collier, identique à celui que portait dorénavant Alex.

La journée passa très vite et sans encombres, les filles rentrèrent chez Vicky afin d'y passer la soirée. Ce fut l'occasion pour elles de passer d'excellents moments où elles purent discuter au calme, profiter de la présence de l'autre et regarder quelques films. Les deux amies passèrent ensuite la nuit dans le grand lit de Vicky, chose qu'Alex appréciait particulièrement, plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'admettre.

* * *

C'est donc d'excellente humeur qu'Alex quitta l'appartement dans lequel vivait Vicki et ses parents. En marchant dans la rue, elle ne put que garder un léger sourire sur le visage. En arrivant, près d'un passage piéton, elle aperçut Kara plus loin qui portait un sac de courses, sûrement pour rendre service à leur mère. Alex sourit encore plus et accéléra le pas pour rattraper sa soeur qui ne l'avait pas remarquée. Au milieu de la route, elle rattrapa Kara et lui toucha l'épaule.

\- Coucou, Kara !

Immédiatement, Kara sembla très mal et peina à respirer pleinement. Le sac lui parut beaucoup trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse le porter et elle trébucha, ce qui entraîna sa chute sur le bitume. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur dans son genou et sa main.

Alex était trop choquée pour réagir directement, elle regarda simplement Kara d'un air surpris pendant quelques secondes. Puis un terrible bruit attira son attention : le klaxon d'un camion qui fonçait droit vers elles après avoir déboulé d'une rue perpendiculaire. Vu la distance, il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter à temps...

* * *

 _Hop, petite fin cliffhangerienne (non ce mot n'existe pas XD) !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai écrit très facilement tout le début, avec le craquage d'Alex et tout ça, l'habitude d'imaginer ce genre de scènes (merci les RP sur forum), mais j'ai eu beaucoup plus de mal dans la suite, manque d'inspiration, alors j'ai arrêté un moment. Et puis en cours j'ai songé à plusieurs idées à mettre dans la fanfic et j'ai pu reprendre :D_

 _Comme d'habitude, critiques acceptées quand c'est constructif, c'est mieux pour tout le monde ! :)_

 _Merci à mes lecteurs, ça me fait plaisir de vous avoir_


End file.
